numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Let's list the 11-20 we made
REMINDER: Please DO NOT edit this. CBeebies They are lame at thinking of new designs, am I right? 11-15! *Eleven: A Numberblock which LOOKS like a boy. *Twelve: Based off of being the smallest Number to have multiple rectangle arrangements. Seriously. *Thirteen: When he hears his name he falls apart in some way. DON'T. SAY. HIS. NAME. *Fourteen: A plucky skater, cool in style but bad in looks. *Fifteen: A so-called agent who is not one. Mr. Yokai *Eleven: A bland noob who goes idiotic. *Twelve: Based off of winter, Twelve is a skater who is obsessed with beauty. She's kind of tomboyish. *Thirteen: An unlucky tophat Numberblock who randomly rearranges and subtracts randomly. *Fourteen: A golden gambler. *Fifteen: Fifteen blobs which have seperate bodies. Take that, CBeebies. *Sixteen: Four fourblocks in one. Alternatively, a really fat Numberblock. *Seventeen: A ninja, poet, blah blah blah. *Eighteen: A magician waltz master. Yes, if he was a magician, that would ripoff TSITW. *Nineteen: Merblock... *Twenty: A wizard who has MATHMATIGCAL SORCERY! TSRITW THESE ARE GUESSES, TSRITW. DON'T GET MAD! *Eleven: Movie lover and history hater. *Twelve: A time lover. *Thirteen: Magician who goes by the name The Great Thirtini. Not smart but whatever! *Fourteen: A Seven clone, who is doubly lucky. *Fifteen: Eight's sidekick! *Sixteen: "16 likes flushing heads down the latrine and easing her way with sour cream." *Seventeen: A poet, secretly a ninja. *Eighteen: A sleigh cleaner. A witch doctor. *Nineteen: Like Gaston. A bit. *Twenty: Likes being double ten. BattleReviews *Eleven: A bully-like Numberblock. Nobody knows why, when he suddenly became mean... *Twelve: Like Eleven, but tries to hide her evilness. *Thirteen: Instead of being unlucky, he SPREADS unluckiness. *Fourteen: A Fresh Sans. *Fifteen: A cat-like Numberblock. *Sixteen: It's the P of Numberblocks, kids. *Seventeen: Shy and silent, she refuses to talk. Which was pretty obvious. *Eighteen: He is a mature dude. He is probably an actor. *Nineteen: The most happies Numberblock out of them all. RARELY FROWNS! *Twenty: The Machamp of Numberblocks. A Random Fandom User *Eleven: Basically stays the same. *Twelve: A CHEF. A neat freak. A measurement dude. Bonus: Stuff which makes me wanna PUKE slap my face so hard *Multiples of Fives have Gloves: Seriously, this is repetetive. Kinda getting sick of this. This also applies for multiples of Sevens, Eights, you name it! All of the 14 fan designs HAS to be rainbow for people! This is just PURELY RIDICOLOUS. *Lame Designs: This includes... **Tens Digit is border color and Ones Digit is normal color **As said above, Multiples of 2-10 (more specifically 5-10) HAVE to be related to stuff like heroes/dice rollers/whatever, or HAVE to have stuff related to them **CBeebeies style (the question is what will 20 even look like? an orange ten or a numberblock which LOOKS LIKE TEN???) Few Stuff to Know *While my 12 would sound weird, what's the 12th month? Also, when does winter start? *18 would've been a magic trickster by me. But as mentioned I coulda ripped it off.